


The Little Moments

by randomfandom666



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Car rides, F/M, One Shot, Simple moments, car oneshot, driving at dawn, driving oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandom666/pseuds/randomfandom666
Summary: Just a little one shot of Harry and Allie driving at dawn together, happy.





	The Little Moments

This is just a little Hallie one shot, because I honestly love these two and cannot wait until season two for them to maybe get together.  
Song’s I listened to while writing:  
Dermot Kennedy – What have I done.  
Stranger Talks – Young Hearts  
Corey Harper – Best of Me  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
“We really shouldn’t be wasting gas, not when we have such limited resources” Allie frowned, getting in Harry’s fast car as she pulled her gray hoodie over her white t-shirt. It was normal for Allie to be late to their little get aways, and get in the car looking like she had just rolled out of bed, which she probably had.  
“Oh c’me on Pressman, you love it” Harry grinned, rolling the windows down for her, he knew how much she loved the feeling of the wind in her blonde messy hair  
“I love Little Joes coffee, you don’t see me hounding Will and Gordie everyday asking them to get it fixed” she shrugged, ignoring the car signaling for her to put on a seatbelt as she reached over to fiddle with the sound system.  
“You do hound Gordie everyday” Harry laughed “And the only reason you don’t annoy Will daily is because he’s an arse”  
“Hey! He isn’t”  
“He is, and you know it. You don’t have to remain loyal to him after he screwed you around so many times” Harry assured her, swinging his car on to the main road, ignoring every speed limit sign in existence, not that it mattered, he was the only one in New Ham with a working car and no one was awake at the crack of dawn anyways  
“Whatever” Allie frowned, unable to come up with a better reply, this made Harry chuckle loudly, amused.  
“Let’s get some coffee in you, turn that frown upside down and all.” He passed her a ceramic cup of coffee, exactly the way she liked it, two sugars and a ridiculous amount of creamer.  
“You’re an angel, Harry Bingham” Allie grinned largely, blissfully sipping the coffee only Harry seemed to make right  
‘Oh stop, I’m blushing”  
They both went quiet for a bit, taking in the morning air, and peace before the rest of the kids in town woke up and they began work on the farm, and various other activities required to keep their little home up and running.  
It was moments like this that everyone seemed to be craving for, to keep them sane. Those little parts of the day where you could close your eyes and pretend everything was okay. Helena found it in church, The Guard out on the school pitch, Gordie in his little attic office.  
Harry and Allie both found that little moment of peace here, at the crack of dawn, driving too fast to be safe, with no one in sight but them. Because even if being with each other wasn’t exactly considered normal, the feeling they got when they were together was. 

“What’s going on in that little head of yours, Pressman?” Harry asked, breaking the silence.  
Allie didn’t reply at first, just kept her eyes focused on the trees “Nothing. Everything”  
“Very mysterious”  
“I’m a mysterious girl” She winked dramatically, making Harry grin widely. He loved how silly she could be, even when her head was full of doubts and worries.  
“Of course you are. Those blue eyes of yours hold the secrets to the world” Harry played along,  
Allie glanced at him, amused, “Gaze into my eyes a lot, do you Bingham?”  
Harry lost control of his grip on the wheel for a second, and the car swerved ever so slightly before he regained focus “You wish, Pressman” he retorted lamely.  
“No, pretty sure you do” she cackled, avoiding his flick narrowly “Eyes on the road big ears”  
“Hey! My ears are perfectly well sized thank you very much”  
“sureee, unlike your nose.”  
-=-=  
I know it’s pretty sure, but I just wanted to get something out, I’ll make the next one longer!


End file.
